Soul Mates
by LE McMurray
Summary: Two people connected always.


Author's Notes:- Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Refers to my story My Children but not necessary to have read it. This is one of those pieces that sort of comes from a blank page and just writing.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

Evelyn watched as the children played and laughed. Several children from the school were visiting and everyone was having fun.

Everyone that was except Daniel. He was sitting in the corner quietly reading one of the books he had inherited from his parents. Evelyn sighed, no matter what he stayed firmly hidden within his own little world isolated from everyone and everything.

Evelyn watched with interest as a girl about his age broke off from the group and wandered over to where he sat.

x

"What are you doing?"

Daniel looked up in surprise. Standing above him he saw a girl. She had thick curly jet-black hair, golden skin and brown eyes.

"I'm reading about Babylon," he told her.

"Why are you here alone?" she asked interested, "Everyone else is having fun."

"I'm happier here," Daniel replied, looking back down at his book.

Unruffled she sat down next to him, "My Mama's having a baby."

"Mine's dead," Daniel snapped sharply before instantly regretting it.

Her eyes filled with sorrow and embarrassment, "I am sorry. I shall leave you alone."

She started to stand.

"Do you want a brother or sister?" Daniel asked quickly, stopping her.

She sat back down next to him, "I want either but Mama says I will have a brother."

"You're very lucky," he smiled genuinely.

Her smile shone, "I know."

Daniel kept smiling back at her.

"I have to go," she told him.

"Must you?" he asked, surprised how much he had enjoyed her company.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," she leaned over and gently kissed him.

As she stood up a crash made Daniel look round when he looked back she was gone. He picked up his book still feeling the warmth from his first kiss.

* * *

Daniel took another drink of coffee as he poured over the dozens of papers lying in front of him.

He was trying desperately to avoid Sarah at the moment. She was insisting that he spend more and more of his time with her, that he stop pursuing his theories and just play nice but he couldn't.

As he picked up his coffee again the table was bumped sending the lukewarm liquid over his hand.

"Dammit," he yelled wiping his hand on his jacket trying to get it dry.

"I am sorry," a mellifluous voice said from beside him.

Daniel looked up into two deep strangely familiar brown eyes.

"Is your hand alright?" she asked concerned.

"It'll be fine," he told her completely fascinated by her, "I didn't think anyone else was here at this time of night."

"I was walking," she told him, "I am not sure how I came to be here."

Daniel didn't want her to leave; he wanted to keep talking to her.

"I'll walk you back to your room, if you want?"

She gave him a soft shy smile brushing a black curl away from her eyes, "That would be appreciated."

Daniel smiled back and stood up to join her offering her his arm, which she took with a smile. Without a second thought he left all his work and escorted her through the building.

"What are you studying?" Daniel asked as they walked.

"Studying?" she frowned looking confused.

Daniel laughed sheepishly, "I guess you think I'm crazy working through the holidays."

"I do not think you are crazy," she told him, "Work is important."

"I'm glad someone else agrees with me."

Her laughter filled the air around him imbuing him with a sensation of warmth he had never felt before.

"This is where I must leave you," she told him as they came to one of the Halls of Residence, "Thank you for walking with me."

"It was my pleasure," Daniel told her with complete sincerity.

He found himself staring into her deep brown eyes. Before he realised what he was doing he leaned forward and kissed her. Her soft lips on his lasted for barely a few seconds before she moved back. She gave him one last smile then turned and walked away.

Daniel watched until she entered the building before sighing and leaning against the nearest wall closing his eyes.

Suddenly he frowned he'd never found out her name. Berating himself he couldn't believe he hadn't asked her name. Reluctantly he went back to his work still feeling the warmth of her lips on his, tasting her kiss, smelling her sweet scent and hoping to hell he would see her again.

* * *

"Daniel, are you listening to a word I say?" Sarah snapped at him.

"What?" Daniel looked up from his thoughts.

Sarah sighed, "Daniel, I was saying that maybe we should move in together. I spend enough time here why should we pay rent on two apartments?"

Daniel looked at her in panic, "Sarah…"

"We might actually get to see each other," she continued oblivious to the horror on his face, "You've been working so hard that I never see you."

Daniel sighed; he would have to do it now. He couldn't just keep avoiding her and hoping she'd break it off. He hated confrontations like this. He knew he'd never be able to do this without getting flustered and stammering.

He didn't love her. After meeting the woman in the Library he knew he couldn't be with Sarah anymore, he couldn't pretend. All he had wanted was somebody who cared about him, somebody who he could connect with. He'd avoided Sarah for the last three days cause all he could think of was those deep brown eyes and that gentle kiss. He'd made a connection but it wasn't with Sarah.

"Sarah," he started, "There's something I need…" he never got to finish his sentence as the phone rang.

Sarah answered it and frowned.

"I have to go," she told him, "We can finish this tonight. I'll cook at my place."

Daniel nodded and turned his head away slightly as she leaned down to him so she ended up kissing his cheek. She frowned as she left leaving him alone.

"Damn," he muttered, this was really bad.

x

Daniel sat brooding in the café next to the Library. Last night had not gone well, Sarah had not been happy that he broke it off. He was very grateful he'd done it at her apartment. He had far too many breakable extremely valuable items around his apartment and Sarah had thrown a few things at his head. Thankfully her aim hadn't been that good. He'd told Sarah he didn't love her and was very glad he didn't mention the woman from the library.

"You look sad," she said sitting down next to him.

"I'm not sad," he told her looking into her brown eyes, "I…I just broke up with my girlfriend."

"Oh," she said softly, "She finished it with you?"

He wasn't sure if he heard a note of pain in her voice or if it was his imagination, "No. I ended it. I'd been meaning to do it for a long time but I couldn't get up the courage," he stared at her, "Until I met you."

Her smile became shy but her eyes sparkled. Very gently she touched his cheek.

"Who are you?" he whispered unable to break away from gazing into her eyes.

She didn't answer but tenderly brushed her lips to his.

A cough made him look round to the waitress, "Here's your coffee."

"Thank you," he said before turning back to find her gone once more.

As he looked around he suddenly wondered what he was looking for. The memory of her drifted from his mind locked away for him unable to remember meeting her.

* * *

"Married?" Daniel asked Sha're as she nervously kept grinding.

"Don't be angry," she whispered avoiding his eyes, "I didn't tell them."

Daniel stared at her confused, "Tell them what?"

"That…" she licked her lips, "that you didn't want me."

Daniel gazed at her as she looked away embarrassed. Reaching out he gently caught her chin turning her to look at him. Slowly he moved to her and kissed her.

Very suddenly he pulled back and stared at her.

"You…you," he stammered in disbelief, "It was you I saw that night in the library."

Sha're nodded, "Yes Dan'iel."

"How?"

"My mother could see things in dreams," Sha're explained, "I only gained what she called Dream-Walking. This was where I was able to meet you."

He gazed at her amazed, "I forgot all of it until I kissed you. I fell in love with you that night."

"I loved you when I met you hiding from all the other children," she told him.

He laughed slightly, "You truly are the only person I've ever loved," he told her before wrapping his arms around her and drawing her closer.

x

In the arms of her husband Sha're relished the warmth of his love and relaxed. When he had stopped her from completing the ceremony in the tent she thought that her dreams had been wrong but now. Her mother had been right, he had come for her and despite what they were planning to do she had never felt so safe.

* * *

Daniel lay alone.

He'd been alone for so long ever since she had been taken, even worse since she'd died. It had almost been a year; in fact it would be one year exactly tomorrow.

He could still see it. Her hand stretched out, the orange glow, Ammonet making her beautiful face twist with hate. That superior smug look on her face, a look Sha're would never have. A look she could never have because Sha're never believed herself to be superior to anyone.

x

He knew Jack and the others wanted him to talk to them but just now he wanted to be alone. Actually that wasn't true, he wanted to be with Sha're. He missed her. The way she smiled at him and the way she laughed. Most of all just the way her presence soothed him and made him feel special.

"Why aren't you still with me?" he asked to the room.

"I am always with you my Dan'iel," her voice floated from next to him.

Daniel spun to find her lying beside him.

"Sha're?"

A stunning smile covered her exquisite face, "Hello my love."

Daniel reached out and touched her. As his hand made contact with her face he breathed in amazement, "You're real," he whispered enveloping her in his arms, "You're actually real."

"Dan'iel, list…" she was cut off as he kissed her.

Sha're kissed him back wrapping her arms around him savouring his touch.

"Dan'iel," she pulled away from him, "Dan'iel, you must listen to me."

"Uh hu," he murmured as he kissed her neck.

Sha're closed her eyes with pleasure before trying to become serious again. She slid out of his reach.

"Sha're?" he asked confused.

"Dan'iel," she whispered keeping back, "How long has it been since we have been together?"

He stared at her, "You were taken almost four years ago," he told her reluctantly avoiding her eyes.

"I am dead," she whispered sadly.

Daniel nodded.

"How?" her voice was choked.

"Ammonet kidnapped several Abydonian people but your father managed to call us," he told her, "I…I saw you and came to try and help you but…"

"But," she encouraged him to talk.

"I was stupid I went alone and Ammonet used the ribbon device on me," he said, "to…to save me Teal'c…he…he…"

"He fired on me," she finished for him.

Daniel nodded a few tears slipping from his eyes, Sha're moved over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh my love," she whispered, "I am sorry I put you through so much pain."

Daniel held onto her, "This is that dream thing again, isn't it?"

"Yes," she smiled through her own tears, "Tomorrow I shall die."

"But…how?"

"I have never understood how this works," Sha're rested her head against him, "All I know is that I am being given one last chance to hold you."

"Can't you stay?" he asked, "Isn't there someway I could keep you here with me?"

Sha're leaned in and kissed him pulling him close, "Just hold me," she whispered.

Daniel wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer losing himself in her kiss.

x

Sha're could feel Daniel holding her tightly as she lay in his arms. She knew that very soon this would end and she would wake up under Ammonet's control leaving him alone once more. She knew Daniel better than anyone ever had and she knew how hard this would be for him. Being alone was the thing he feared most. She also knew that no matter what he would always love her. It was the one thing she had held onto as Ammonet forced her to do such horrible things.

Suddenly it was time.

x

Daniel held her knowing he didn't want to let go of her. He wasn't sure if he could let her go again.

"Dan'iel," she whispered pulling away from him, "I have to go."

"No," he cried trying to hold onto her, "Please stay."

"I cannot love."

"I can't lose you," Daniel told her, "I don't want to be without you."

Sha're softly kissed him, "You are never without me. I am here," she kissed his head, "And here," she kissed his heart, "Just close your eyes and I shall be there loving you."

Daniel held onto her tightly until she pulled away.

"You must let me go," she told him, "I love you my Dan'iel and I shall always love you."

"I love you too," he said, "I have never loved anyone else in my entire life."

Sha're smiled, gave him one last kiss before she slipped away from him. Daniel watched her walk out the door before he dived up and looked into the other room. Hoping against hope that she was there, that something would let them be together.

But it was empty; with a heavy heart he staggered back into his room and collapsed onto his bed tears sliding down his face. Pulling the other pillow over to hold, her scent filled the air around him.

Through his tears he smiled. His last memory of her was now no longer of that creature trying to kill him but of her smile, her touch and kiss. Within his heart he knew his love would be with him forever and someday they would be together again.

But until that day he would live.

For her.


End file.
